Given Up
by crazi4thecullens
Summary: She had given up. She didn’t fight anymore. She left. What if Melanie had given up during The Host? What if Wanda didnt make her?


**She had given up.**

**She didn't fight anymore. **

**She left.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*One day earlier*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**We had been here for 6 months now. I could slowly feel Mel's presence lessen, this worried me deeply. **

_**Mel are you okay?**_

_**Wanda, I…I… can't stay here much longer.**_

_**What? Of course you can. What are you talking about?  
No, Wanda, I can't. I…I…don't have the strength, I'm so tired. It takes so much effort to be here like this.**_

_**No Melanie, you are not giving up!**_

_**Tell Jared that I love him with all my heart. Please tell him for me, I need him to know that. Tell him not to be a grump-ass either. Oh god, I love him so much. Please, please tell him that. **_**Her breathing deepened as she continued, **_**Tell Jamie that I love him, so, so much. Tell him that I will always be with him.**_

_**NO! **_**I interrupted. **

_**Please Wanda, they need to know this. I NEED them to know this.**_

**Tears flowed freely down my-our- face.**

_**Tell them both that I WILL see them again. That's a promise. And I never go back on my promises. We both know that very well. **_**She laughed at this. **

_**Please, Mel, don't do this. Try to live. Not for me but for your family! This will surely kill Jared! What about Jamie, Mel? **_

**She sighed. **_**Jared will live, and Jamie…he will be fine. He has Jared, he has **_**you**_** Wanda. **_

_**But Mel he doesn't need **_**me **_**he needs **_**you!**

_**Wanda just please tell me that you will tell then when I leave. **_

_**Mel…I…**_

_**WANDA! Just please promise you will. **_

_**Okay Mel.**_

_**Thank you, that's all I ask.**_

**My eyes were starting to slowly close as sleep tried to overtake me. **

_**And Wanda, **_**Mel said, **_**thank you for bringing me back. I just needed to know that they were okay. **_**She sighed again. **_**And now that I know, I can leave.**_

**I was going to argue, but I was just too tired. I decided to argue with her about this subject in the morning. **

**Little did I know that for her, tomorrow would never come.**

**My eyes fluttered open in the morning. Jared was still sound asleep, as was Jamie.**

_**Good morning. **_**I said.**

**There was no answer.**

_**Mel?**_

**Still there was no answer. **

"**MEL!!!" I shrieked causing Jared to fall off the bed and Jamie to sit up so fast he looked sick.**

"**Mel, no, no, no, no you couldn't have!!!" I screamed.**

**But again there was no answer, and I fell to my knees sobbing.**

"**Wanda, what's happening?" Jared asked.**

"**Mel…Mel…is…she…she LEFT!" I screamed.**

**His usually tan face went pale white. "No," he whispered shaking his head back and forth in quick jerky movements. Jamie was silent.**

**Ian came in, probably after hearing my screaming, "Wanda what is going on?" **

"**Mel left!" I yelled.**

"**So just kiss Jared and bada-bing she's back." He said.**

**He didn't understand, "Ian you don't get it! She **_**left **_**I didn't force her."**

"**Wait so talk us through this." He said.**

"**Well, Mel was being unusually quiet so I asked her what was wrong, and she told me that she was tired and that she didn't have any strength left to go on. I told her that she was being crazy! **

**She told me that I had to tell Jared that she loved him, and she loved him so, so much. Then she made me promise that I would tell Jamie that she loved him so much it hurt. Then she vowed that she would be with them again one day."**

**I took a much needed breath after reciting our last silent conversation. Tear were still falling down my face.**

**I glanced at Jared and Jamie. Jared had his head in his hands, and his body was shaking as he sobbed into them.**

**Jamie was crying just as hard, but he looked right at me and the pain that was obvious on his face was enough to bring more and more tears to my face.**

"**I am so sorry," I sobbed.**

"**Please just leave," Jared whispered. He and Jamie were now huddled together.**

**Brother and brother sharing a pain that could shatter any outsider's heart. Ian led me out of the room as I cried.**

**I still couldn't believe it.**

**She had given up.**

**She didn't fight anymore. **

**She left.**

**okay this is my fisrt story on here and i would really like to know what you thought. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**


End file.
